


Close Call

by Merm_Rain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost death, Angst and Feels, Close Calls, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feel-good, My First Smut, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merm_Rain/pseuds/Merm_Rain
Summary: They almost lost their lives, and when they find the other still alive, they affirm the other's presence in a most intimate way. (sorry for very poor summary, I wasn't sure what to put ^^; )
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Some Felannie smut for you ;) with a sprinkle of angst and comfort. <3

She was gone. He had lost her right before his very eyes and it was killing him inside. The sight of her blood as she had taken a couple arrows to the gut plagued his mind and heart, and before he realized he had moved he was in front of her. He was getting ready to cradle her to his chest and run with her to safety when he suddenly felt a sharp pain just below his shoulder, right near his heart. He had been shot down and thought they both were going to die, right there on the battle field. His blood drenching his clothes and hers, his mind reeling as angry tears rolled down his cheeks. He had tried to still drag them both to safety but he could feel his strength slowly leaving his limbs and his vision gradually getting darker. Still he tried. He dragged them for what felt like forever with the growing pain in his wound and the increasing weakness of his limbs. She was breathing raggedly and coughing up blood and he was on the verge of sinking into the darkness. Yet still he pressed on. He couldn’t let her die. He couldn’t lose her.

At some point he had collapsed and his vision had gone black, but someone had found them. And then all he felt was a glowing warmth flow through his body and the body next to him and could hear the frantic fearful cries of a friend, just before the blackness consumed him and he was no longer conscious. These events kept playing through his head over and over and he couldn’t stand it, he felt an unbearable pain in his heart each time. He didn’t want to keep watching his greatest failure. His greatest loss. She gets shot. He tries to take her away. He gets shot. They both die as someone tries to save them. And repeat. Why must it keep repeating before him? He wanted to scream. In death, aren’t you supposed to be free from these pains? Couldn’t he just go find her and beg for her forgiveness for not being able to save her, only for her to smile and say it wasn’t his fault… Cause that’s how she was… Maybe this was his punishment for not getting to her in time. She gets shot. He tries to take her away. He gets shot. They both die as someone tries desperately to save them. And-

“Felix…!” a cry, “P-please wake up… Felix…” A voice sobs, pleading, begging.

Such a familiar voice filled with so much pain. He wanted to reach out to the owner of the voice, but his body wouldn’t responded.

“F-Felix…” the voice cracks into a sob, “Felix please…”

 _Dammit_ _… I can’t let this voice cry… Is this part of my punishment…? To listen to her cry…?_

And then, he felt that warm light again, and with it, he could feel his consciousness slowly returning. And… He felt like some part of him moved.

“Oh thank goodness…” A softer voice had said in relief, a clear crack in her voice as well, “He’ll be alright…”

“H-he will…?” The first voiced asked, desperate.

“Yes… his wounds have been closed… and I managed to heal any internal damage before it became too severe…” The other voice responded tiredly, “Thank the goddess I found you two before it was too late…”

“Th-thank you…” The voice sobbed, “I-I don’t know what I’d do…”

“Of course… I will always be here for you guys when you need me… I could never live with myself otherwise…”

“F-Felix…”

“Let me know when he wakes up and I’ll do a final healing session for him…”

And then it was silent. No, he hated the silence. It brought back those images and he couldn’t bear it. He just wanted to hear her voice. Please… just let him hear her voice. But the silence dragged on. Curse everything! She gets shot. He tries to take her away. He gets shot. They both die…

His eyes shot open and his breaths were heavy, sweat in beads on his forehead. _What?_ He was alive? His eyes frantically looked around the room. Or Tent, he realized was what he was laying in. It was dark and he could hardly make out anything with what little light the moon outside was providing. He strained his eyes to focus and they finally did as the trembling figure above him became more solid in his vision. She was staring down at him, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, her orange hair hanging in a mess over her shoulders as she was hunched over him. Sobs shook her frame. She was alive. She was here. She was right next to him.

“A-Annette…” He forced out his voice.

“Felix…! Oh Felix…!” She cried and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, half laying on him.

He winced, “Augh...” he groaned.

She immediately tried to sit up but he didn’t let her, he found a spurt of his strength and forced his arms around her, not wanting her warmth to leave him.

“D-don’t… Move…”

“O-okay…” She responded shakily.

He could feel her tears wet his neck and shoulder and feel her press her lips to his shoulder with a relieved shaky sob. They lay like that for a few minutes and then Mercedes entered the tent once more.

“Annie, I thought I heard… Oh!” the healer’s eyes widened and she let out a relived sigh, “Oh thank goodness you’re awake!”

Mercedes made her way over to the side of the thick bedroll Felix was laying on and immediately dropped to her knees. She held out her hands as they began to glow with a warm healing light and coaxed Felix to sit up. He slowly sat up, wincing at the movement, and carefully moved Annette with him so that she was still holding him with her face buried into his shoulder. Mercedes quickly and gently pressed her glowing hands to his other shoulder over his wound, and the warmth engulfed him again making a little more of the pain lessen. She screwed her eyes in concentration until she was done and then pulled her hands back to her lap.

“You both should be fine now… and hopefully moving shouldn’t be as painful… just a little sore, but be careful…” She smiled softly and leaned forward slightly, kissing both their foreheads, “I’ll leave you two alone for now, I’ll check on your wounds in the morning…” She said as she stood and gracefully left the tent.

Once she was gone the two were once more cloaked in silence in the dark. Felix wrapped his arms around Annette’s shoulders, and his eyes just lulled down to look at her small form in his hold. Looking at her he held her a little tighter, assuring himself that she was there as he felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks. She was here, safe and alive in his arms. Warm and breathing, albeit currently shaky breaths from her crying. Tears rolled down his face and he buried his face in her shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes, their tears slowly starting to dry up, but they didn’t leave each other’s arms.

“Annette…?” he whispered to her, trying to stay even.

“Felix…?”

“Y-you… you’re alive right…? Both of us… we’re here… right…?” he asked in a soft voice that was almost trembling.

Her voice cracked as fresh tears fell, “Yes… we’re alive Felix… we’re here…” she sniffed, “I’m here with you…”

His teeth grit together, “I’m so sorry… I didn’t make it to you before you got hurt…”

She cried, “It’s not your fault Felix… besides…” a sob threatened to escape her lips, “You got hurt worse than I did…”

“H-how is your injury…?” he was a little afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

“After a few of Mercie’s healing sessions… it feels okay. A little sore, but okay… Mercie said that the scar will remain but there’s no other lasting damage…”

“I was so afraid… I’d lost you… I never would’ve forgiven myself if you… d-died…” he choked out the last word.

“Felix…” a tear rolled down her cheek.

He pulled his head back ever slightly, unraveling one of his arms from her. He looked at her, taking in every bit of her his eyes could see; her lightly messy orange hair, her blue eyes glistening with tears, the light flush of her cheeks from hours crying, her tattered and bloodied dress on her small petite frame, then back up to her eyes and down to trembling pink lips. He didn’t want them to tremble anymore, he wanted them warm and smiling like they normally would be.

He slowly reached his hand up and gently cupped her face, trailing the pad of his thumb along her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch, a single tear leaving them, and she relished in his warmth. As she did, Felix slowly leaned in, bumping her nose with his as her breath fanned his face and he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were warm and slightly chapped from the day, yet soft and perfectly embraced his own. He kissed her gently yet urgently, wishing for any affirmation that she was there with him, and she kissed him with the same wish. His hand cradled her head and her arms lay draped over his shoulders.

Another moment and he pulled back for air, his forehead against hers before capturing her lips again in a series of heated gentle kisses. He kept the one hand cradling her head while the other trailed along down her neck, down her spine, and up her arm. His hand was slow and tentative, and it sent shivers down her spine. He could feel her warmth through the cloth of her stained clothes… But he wanted to feel it outside of that, he wanted to feel it on his skin. He trailed his hand up to the clasp of her capelet and gently tugged it as a request for permission which she granted with a nod as her eyes gazed into his. He undid the clasp with ease and watched the capelet fall from her shoulders, then brought his hands to her dress, searching for a way to open it. Coming up empty with any easy way to open the garment, his hands gradually began to heat up with magic from slight frustration.

Taking her lips with his once more he kissed her and brought his hands to the back of her collar. The sudden heat of his hands with his urgent kisses made her heart begin to race and a soft mewl escaped her lips. With his hands heated with magic, he began making his own opening to her dress, carefully burning it from the collar down, careful to not burn her in the process. The collar slowly singed and burned away as he moved his lips in a trail of kisses from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. As he kissed her throat, eliciting a soft moan from her lips, he moved his hands down her shoulders to her back and chest till the top half of her dress was completely burned away, her skin clear and soft save for the new scar on her abdomen.

Felix looked at her and she had never seen such a tender look in his eyes as she saw now. His eyes showed nothing but love for the woman in front of him, which is what he felt. He’d never felt anything but love for her. She took his face in her hands and hugged it to her now bare chest, her cheeks and his flushed at the action. He closed his eyes as he heard the thumping of her heart beat against his ear. _She’s alive._ Her heart beat was music to his ears, as was she. Without moving his head he planted a soft kiss to her breast, causing her to release a shuddering breath. He took that as a request to continue and began kissing along her breasts, paying extra attention to her nipples as he passed them and earning pleasurable moans from her in the process. At the same time his hands carefully worked on burning away the rest of her dress till she was left in just her underclothes. Then, once his hands were a normal temperature again, he gently trailed his hands across her skin, memorizing her every curve.

She sighed at his caresses and moaned when he sucked a nipple or kissed a breast. Annette moved her hands to the fastenings of his shirt and slowly began undoing them, and once they were done he shrugged the garment off onto the floor. He continued to trail kisses on her skin as she started working on his pants, eventually settling with carefully burning them away like he did her dress till he was left exposed as she had accidentally gotten his underclothes too. Her face flushed at the realization, though mainly because it was her first time seeing a naked man. That thought was immediately rushed away and forgotten when his hand gently grabbed her hips and pulled her fully into his lap, her thighs straddling his hips. She could feel him growing hard against her and it roused something inside her and she slowly moved her hips. That small motion sent a wave through her and he groaned in pleasure at the action. He sucked her nipple between his lips causing her to gasp and grind into him. At that he released her nipple from his mouth and sucked in a breath from the stimulation that caused.

Felix’s breath was caught in his throat before he finally managed to let it out and brought his hands to her single piece of underclothes. He gently removed them and sat her back down in his lap, her core warm and wet against him. He wanted to feel it more, was curious how it’d feel to have himself wrapped in its depths, but he first wanted to explore her and trail her in kisses. So Felix gently laid her down on his bedroll and began a series of kisses from her forehead to her nose, her cheeks then her lips. He lingered on her plush lips as she gently sucked his lower lip making a moan sound in his throat. Goddess her lips were amazing. Then he kissed along her jaw and her neck, down to her shoulders and back to her breasts, granting special attention to each one and enjoying the soft mewls she would make as she sighed his name. He trailed kisses across her breasts and along her arms, then across her stomach and abdomen, tenderly kissing her new scar from that day, lingering on it.

“I’ll never let something like this happen to you again…” he whispered against it, his voice husky and pained. His eyes looked up to her and he could see a mixture of emotions in those blue orbs; love, desire, sadness, trust, relief. He hadn’t realized that this whole while he’d had tears still slowly streaming his cheeks. He traced the scar lightly with his finger, “I love you Annette…”

New tears left her pretty eyes, “I love you too, Felix…”

He pulled one of her hands to his lips and planted a kiss atop it before continuing his kisses on her body. Kisses along her abdomen and scar, kisses across and down her thighs all the way to her toes. Then he kissed his way back up, and she shuddered all the while. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed them passionately, as his hand roamed her curves and he sat them both up again so that she was straddling his lap once more.

Now straddling him, her hands began their own exploration. They caressed and traced over each muscle, tracing it to memory. She felt each dip in his skin, the dimples in his lower back just above his buttocks, and her hands certainly ran along that. Her hands then trailed along his thighs, as his did her’s, and then she moved them up the front of his torso. His chest, his nipples (which he groaned when she gently rubbed them with her thumbs), his abs and hips and then just below his hips where he was hardened against her. She shyly took him in her hand and gave it a pump, eliciting a gasp followed by a pleasurable groan in her ear. She loved that sound. She did it again and his breath was shaky as her name rolled off his tongue. She then scooted herself further into his lap and rubbed herself against him, bringing out a long moan from both of them. She began a slow grind on him, moving her hips, and the feeling was hazing both their minds to the point of being blank. His kisses grew hungrier and her hands went to his hair and Felix couldn’t take it anymore.

He grabbed her hips in his hands and gently lifted her over his hardened appendage, and with a desperate nod from Annette he carefully lowered her down, her folds stretching around him. The sudden tightness with the immense warmth of her core sent a wave through him and he gasped at the incredible feeling, as did she with that part of her suddenly being full with his hardened warm length. They took a second to let their bodies get used to the feeling, Annette slowly peppering Felix’s face with kisses all the while. Then, once they were both ready, Felix began moving his hips in gentle thrusts into her, and she released a moan against his cheek. He thrust his hips and she moved her’s with his as her lips embraced his own. They were in sync, their bodies moving against each other’s in a rhythm as wave after wave of warmth and pleasure hit them. They kissed and moved together, whispering words of affection all the while as the warmth pooled and built up in their bellies. Moans, sighs of each other’s name, the occasional groan from one of their throats; it was all music to their ears. And the sound she made with the shuddering of her body when she came to her release was more than enough to send Felix into his as the warmth that had pooled in his belly felt like it had exploded into the waves of immense pleasure he now felt as he released into her.

Their breaths were heavy and ragged from their activity and Felix just looked up into Annette’s face that was now graced with a small smile against red tear-stained cheeks and slightly darker than usual blue eyes, all framed by her orange hair. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, in body and mind. She stroked his face with so much love his heart thumped against his ribs.

“I love you…” he couldn’t say those words enough.

“I love you too…” her voice was soft, but breathy. He couldn’t hear those words enough either.

Previously, saying and hearing such words would have embarrassed him; not because they weren’t true or he didn’t like them, but because such exchanges of affection like that was something he was not used to. But now, and especially after the day’s close calls, he wanted to exchange such words with her as many times as he could. He closed his eyes as she traced his nose and lips with her thumb.

“Sing for me… Please…Annette…” he whispered his little request to her.

“I would love to, Felix…” she answered with a smile.

He began to lay down, gently pulling her down with him so that she lay atop his chest, her hand stroking the new scar on his shoulder, and one of his doing the same to her’s on her abdomen. Never again would he let anything happen to her. He couldn’t bare it if anything did. He loved her so much… She was his, and he was her’s. And that was not about to change.

He brought his other hand to her hair and began stroking it lovingly with his fingers, and she began to sing to him softly in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Sooo, had this idea or a Felannie smut fic and had to write it! ;) this is my first time writing smut, I hope it is okay, please tell me your thoughts! :)


End file.
